Auch Loser können lieben
by xXShikamariXx
Summary: Drei Freunde - Ein Schicksal: Sie sind 16, uncool und immer noch Jungfrau. Sasuke, Shikamaru und Naruto wollen dagegen etwas unternehmen und wollen so schnell wie möglich ihr "erstes Mal" hinter sich bringen. Aber wie stellt man das am Besten an? Und vor allem: Welches Mädchen nimmt man dafür? Später kommt noch Neji dazu ;D / ShikaxTema, SasuxSaku, NaruxHina, NejixTeni


**Auch Loser können lieben**

**Kapitel 1**

**Kibas Sicht:**

„Who let the dogs out? Wuhuhuhuhu!"

Jahahaha! Man, ich liebe diesen Sound! Freudig klatschte ich mir, im Takt der Musik, in die Hände und meine Augen huschten von einem knackigen Po zum anderen. Jawohl, Mädels, wackelt mit den Hüften, zeigt mir, was ihr drauf habt!

Partys sind endlos geil! Bräute, soweit das Auge reichte, Alkohol und geile Mucke! Was will Mann mehr?

Mit einem breiten Grinsen ging ich durch die tanzende Menge und fasste hier, mal da an den Hintern der Mädels, die sich erbost zu mir umdrehten und ein „Hey, lass deine Griffel bei dir, Arsch!" hinterher riefen.

Doch das machte mir nichts aus und ich konterte frech mit einem: „Was regt ihr euch so auf, Mädels? Ihr wollt es doch auch!"

Ha, ich konnte mir sowas erlauben! Ich war der Beste und mich wollte jede Frau haben!

Jede, wirklich jede! Es gab keine Ausnahmen!

Soll ich es euch mal beweisen?

Genau in dem Moment kam ein blauhaariges Mädchen an mir vorbei, die wirklich hot aussah und ich zwinkerte ihr schelmisch zu.

Vooorsicht, gleich biss sie an!

Doch zu meiner Verwunderung kräuselte das Mädchen ihre Nase bei meinem Anblick und ging einfach weiter.

Hmm, na ja, dann eben nicht... Sie war eh nicht mein Typ!

Ich bekam schnell mein Grinsen wieder zurück und ich verließ die Tanzfläche.

Nun hatte ich freien Blick auf die Bar, die neben der Tanze aufgebaut war und meine Laune stieg wieder ins Unermessliche.

Da saß doch tatsächlich ein Monster von einer Frau, richtig geile, lange Beine, knackiger Hintern und pralle Brüste!

Leute, mein Abend war gerettet!

Grinsend strich ich mir mit den Fingern durch meine braunen Haare und marschierte zielstrebig zu ihr herüber.

Als ich die Bar erreicht hatte, drehte ich mich leicht in ihre Richtung und legte lässig meinen Arm auf die Bar.

Das blonde Mädchen, das ihre Haare zu vier Zöpfen gebunden hatte, schlürfte an ihrem Cocktail und beachtete mich nicht.

„Hallo, meine Hübsche!", begrüßte ich sie und setzte mein schönstes Lächeln auf, das immer bei den Frauen wirkte.

Aber sie schien anders zu sein, sie schielte kurz zu mir herüber, widmete sich aber wieder ihrem Getränk, als hätte es diese Unterbrechung nie gegeben.

Doch ein Inuzuka gab nicht so schnell auf, merkt euch das!

Ich tat so, als würde ich mich interessiert in dem Partyraum umschauen und seufzte etwas.

„Wow, hier ist echt viel los, was?", fragte ich und sah sie wieder an.

Die Blonde schloss kurz ihre Augen, wahrscheinlich konnte sie es nicht fassen, dass ICH sie tatsächlich angesprochen hatte.

Ja, schließlich war ich der geilste Typ in dem ganzen Raum, ohne Witz jetzt!

Sie wandte ihren Kopf in meine Richtung und sah mich mit ihren grünblauen Augen an, die merkwürdig aufblitzten.

„Dann verpiss dich doch, dann ist hier wieder Platz!", konterte sie und ich sah sie baff an.

Oookay, irgendetwas lief hier schief.

Erst stolzierte das blauhaarige Mädchen an mir vorbei und jetzt wurde auch noch dieses Girl frech?

Was war das für eine beschissene Party?

„Alter, chill mal!", meinte ich und hob meine Hände in die Höhe, um ihr zu zeigen, dass ich ihr nichts tun wollte: „Du tust so, als wolle ich dich ins Bett kriegen!"

Haha, welch Ironie, genau das hatte ich ja auch vor!

Das blonde Biest zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und drehte ihren perfekten Körper in meine Richtung.

Oh Gott, hab ich schon gesagt, wie heiß sie in diesem roten, kurzen Kleid aussah?

Dieses Kleid schmiegte sich regelrecht an ihre Proportionen und ließen sie endlos geil aussehen.

Vorsicht, Sabbergefahr!

„Nein, wie kommst du denn darauf, dass ich das denke? Ich bin es gewohnt, dass mich Kerle sabbernd mustern und mir in den Ausschnitt fallen. Aber sie wollen kein Sex mit mir, sie wollen mit mir nur eine Tasse Tee trinken!", gab sie sarkastisch zurück.

Ich konnte nur nicken, wie ein Idiot, meine Augen waren auf ihre Brüste gerichtet.

Als ich ihre Worte realisierte, klappte ich meinen Mund wieder zu, der mir weit offen gestanden hatte und sah in ihre Augen.

„Oh man, ja. Natürlich wollen die kein Sex mit dir...", gab ich schlau von mir und trat ein paar Schritte vor ihr zurück.

Ich habe irgendwie das Gefühl, es wäre jetzt gesünder für mich, den Rückzug anzutreten. In ihrem Blick lag etwas bedrohliches, was mir echt Angst einjagte.

„War schön, dich kennengelernt zu haben!", sagte ich schnell und verschwand wieder in der Menge.

Boah, war die gruslig... Mit der wollte ich mich nicht anlegen!

Ich ging an einer Couch vorbei, auf der drei Jungs saßen, die dumm durch die Wäsche schauten und wollte gerade weiter, als es bei mir oben „klick" machte.

Urplötzlich blieb ich stehen und drehte mich in Zeitlupe zu ihnen um, die mich auch bemerkt hatten und dümmlich zurückblickten.

Was machten denn diese drei Loser denn hier?

**Shikamarus Sicht:**

Mendokuse, warum mussten wir unbedingt hierher? Naruto und Sasuke wussten ganz genau, wie ich Partys verabscheute. Das war einfach nicht mein Ding!

Es war einfach viel zu laut und zu voll hier, es stank nach Schweiß, Alkohol und Erbrochenem und man wurde immer wieder von anderen Leuten komisch von der Seite angestarrt, als wäre man verrückt.

Unsicher richtete ich meine altmodische Brille mit runden Gläsern zurecht und zupfte an meinem grauen Pulli herum, der mir zwar etwas zu groß war, indem ich mich aber sehr wohl fühlte...

Wir saßen zu dritt auf der Couch und blickten uns unsicher um.

Eigentlich waren wir nur wegen Sasuke hier, weil er von dieser Sakura eingeladen wurde, die aber noch nicht bei uns aufgetaucht war.

Insgeheim dachte ich mir eher, dass die Einladung ein Versehen war. Sie hatte auf facebook eine Rundmail verschickt und so war Sasuke an diese Einladung gekommen.

Natürlich traute er sich nicht alleine hierher und hatte mich und Naruto so lange genervt, ob wir ihn nicht begleiten würden und wir hatten irgendwann zugesagt.

Nun saßen wir hier herum und ich kam mir vor, wie der letzte Idiot!

Auch Naruto schien sich nicht wohl zu fühlen. Er sprach, für seine Verhältnisse, viel zu wenig und strich sich immer wieder durch seine lange, blonde Mähne.

Ehrlich gesagt hatte ich ihm schon ein paar Mal gesagt, er solle sich seine verfilzten Haare abschneiden, aber der Idiot wollte davon nichts wissen.

Es wäre ziemlich modisch, solchen Haarschnitt zu tragen, meinte er und ließ seine Haare immer länger wachsen.

Mittlerweile waren sie schon länger, als meine eigenen und ich dachte nur noch meinen Teil. Er machte ja eh, was er wollte.

Meine Haare trug ich immer zu einem Zopf, damit die Haare mich nicht ständig nervten, was wiederum meine Freunde komisch fanden und mich „Ananaszopf" nannten.

Man, wie nervig... Die hatten einfach keine Ahnung.

„Mendokuse, können wir endlich gehen, Sasuke? Wir sitzen jetzt schon seid zehn Minuten hier und Sakura ist nicht bei dir aufgetaucht!", beschwerte ich mich und sah demonstrativ auf meine fünf Dollar teure Uhr an meinem linken Handgelenk.

Lacht jetzt nicht, aber ich gebe nie viel Geld für solche Sachen aus!

Ich musste mein Studium selbst zahlen, da meine Eltern kein Geld herausrückten. Sie meinten, das wäre sinnlos, für ein Studium Geld auszugeben.

Sie waren schon immer geizig!

Na ja, um an das Geld ranzukommen, musste ich eben nebenbei arbeiten, aber was solls...

Schließlich wollte ich irgendwann mal ein berühmter Technologe werden!

Das war schon immer mein Traum, schon als kleines Kind.

„Jetzt warte doch, Shikamaru! Sie wird schon noch auftauchen!", widersprach Sasuke und strich sich sein geblümtes Hemd glatt, welches er in der blauen Jeans gesteckt hatte..

Ich verdrehte meine Augen und stöhnte leise.

Naruto und ich wussten zu gut, dass Sasuke auf Sakura stand, aber er spielte eindeutig nicht in ihrer Liga.

Man, Sakura war ein bildhübsches Mädchen, sie war eigentlich eines der schönsten überhaupt auf unserem College und Sasuke... Na ja, ihr wisst schon.

Er hatte einfach keine Chance bei ihr, aber er gab nicht auf.

Armer Kerl...

„Ich wäre auch dafür, dass wir langsam gehen, Sasuke. Sakura wird nicht mehr kommen, echt jetzt!", meldete Naruto sich zu Wort und verschränkte seine Arme vor seiner Brust.

Das war auch ganz gut so, dass er seine Brust verdeckte, so musste ich nicht mehr das komische Gesicht sehen, welches auf Narutos T-Shirt aufgedruckt war..

Aus irgendeinem Grund wurde mein Blick immer wie magisch von dem Gesicht angezogen und mich machte es noch kirre!

Genau in dem Moment lief ein Junge an uns vorbei, den wir nur zu gut kannten und wir hielten den Atem an.

Hoffentlich hatte er uns nicht gesehen...

Aber wie hätte es anders sein können? Kiba legte eine Vollbremsung ein und drehte sich in Zeitlupe zu uns um.

Mendokuse, das konnte was werden...

**Sasukes Sicht:**

Nervös tippte ich mit dem Fuß auf und wartete genervt auf Sakura, doch sie kam und kam nicht.

Verdammt, ich hatte mich extra in Schale geworfen, um ihr zu gefallen, doch sie ließ sich nicht einmal bei uns blicken.

Schon fast frustriert seufzte ich auf und sah im Augenwinkel, wie dieser Kiba an uns vorbei lief und plötzlich anhielt.

Der wollte doch jetzt nicht zu uns, oder?

Innerlich verdrehte ich meine Augen, aber von außen hatte ich mein Pokerface aufgesetzt und sah ihn mit kalten Augen an.

„Na, was macht ihr Schlappschwänze denn hier?", wurden wir freundlich von Kiba begrüßt, der sich breitbeinig auf den Sessel fallen ließ, der gegenüber von uns stand.

„Was willst du, Kiba?", stellte Naruto die Gegenfrage und zupfte an seiner Mähne herum.

Kiba grinste schief und sah uns beeindruckt an.

„Jungs, ich bin sprachlos. Ihr scheint euch ja richtig in Schale geworfen zu haben", meinte er, doch Shikamaru und ich hörten sofort den Sarkasmus heraus. Nur Naruto schien Kiba ernst zu nehmen, denn er rutschte etwas auf dem Sofa vor und strahlte ihn regelrecht an.

„Echt? Gefällt es dir?", fragte er und ich stöhnte leise.

„Ganz ehrlich?", fragte Kiba mit einem breiten Grinsen und Naruto nickte wild mit dem Kopf: „Ihr seht scheiße aus!"

Ich konnte förmlich spüren, wie geknickt Naruto durch diese Bemerkung war und ich tätschelte leicht seinen Arm.

Was Kiba sagte, nahm ich eh nicht ernst, er dachte von sich selbst, er wäre der Tollste und Beste, weil er schon Sex hatte, aber das war er überhaupt nicht.

Eher ging er uns allen mit seinen blöden Sprüchen auf die Nerven...

„Also wirklich, Jungs. So werdet ihr noch als Jungfrau sterben, wenn ihr nichts dagegen macht!", schwafelte Kiba munter weiter und wir wurden sofort knallrot im Gesicht.

Jap, ihr habt richtig gehört. Wir sind noch Jungfrau. Sechzehn Jahre, keine Freundin und Jungfrau.

Das gefundene Fressen für unseren lieben Kiba...

Naruto schmollte immer noch, weil Kiba ihn beleidigt hatte, schließlich war er so stolz auf dieses T-Shirt von SpongeBob, Shikamaru starrte gelangweilt durch die Gegend, so blieb es also an mir hängen, Kiba eine reinzuwürgen.

„So ist es eben", antwortete ich und ich merkte sofort, wie uncool das klang. Super gemacht, Sasuke...

Kiba sah mich verdattert an und fing an zu lachen.

„Oh man, ihr seid sowas von uncool. Ein Wunder, dass man euch hier noch nicht rausgeworfen hat", stichelte er uns und stand schwungvoll auf: „Na ja, ich lass euch Püppchen mal wieder alleine. Ich geh mal auf Brautjagd! Noch viel Spaß, ihr Loser!"

Er winkte uns kurz zu und verschwand dann mit einem Lachen.

Idiot! Ich hasste diesen Kerl!

Gerade wollte ich mich über diesen Mistkerl aufregen, als ich sie sah.

Mein Blick wurde schon fast magisch von ihr angezogen, als sie regelrecht auf uns zu schwebte und ich vergaß zu atmen.

Sie sah einfach bezaubernd aus. Ihre schönen, rosa Haare hatte sie zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden und ihr dunkelblaues Kleid, welches ihr bis an die Knie ging, umspielte ihre schlanke Figur und ließ sie wie eine Prinzessin wirken.

Ich konnte einfach nicht von ihr wegsehen und sie lächelte mich an.

Sie lächelte mich an!

Zögerlich erwiderte ich das Lächeln und sie winkte dann.

Ich konnte mein Glück gar nicht fassen. Hatte sie mich endlich nach so vielen Jahren bemerkt?

Strahlend hob ich ebenfalls meine Hand und erwiderte ihren Gruß, als ich im Augenwinkel eine schnelle Bewegung bemerkte und ich blickte kurz auf.

Verwirrt ließ ich meine Hand wieder sinken und beobachtete, wie der Junge auf Sakura zurannte und sie stürmisch umarmte. Sie lachte laut auf und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals.

In dem Moment spürte ich, wie mein Herz in tausend Scherben zersprang und ich mich wie der letzte Idiot vorkam.

Ich hatte mich eben total lächerlich gemacht. Sakura hatte nicht mir zugewunken, sondern diesem rothaarigen Schönling, den sie immer noch umarmte.

Ich wollte nur noch weg. Die Party war für mich gelaufen.

Warum hatte ich nicht auf meine Freunde gehört?

„Gehen wir...", sagte ich und erhob mich frustriert und meine Freunde folgten mir erleichtert.


End file.
